


Fitting

by theresnoreason



Series: HSV63 Scripts [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Public Sex, Rule 34, Rule 63, Screenplay/Script Format, Semi-Public Sex, Stripping, Xeno, homesmutvoices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:49:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnoreason/pseuds/theresnoreason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanaya drags Karkat and Sollux out to try on some clothes so he can get a better sense for his own design purposes.  They aren't exactly enthusiastic to say the least (script from HSV63).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting

**Author's Note:**

> Audio log can be found here: http://hsvsixtythree.tumblr.com/post/54810092043/

_It’s one of the rare instances where Sollux and Karkat are finding themselves walking through a clothing store.  Sure, trolls may not be fashion minded, but they had to go somewhere to pick up the shirts, skirts, and pants in varying shades of gray now and then.  Of course, with Kanaya leading them around, it was never that easy.  The sounds of Kanaya shuffling through clothing racks is heard throughout the rest of this conversation._

 

**Kanaya:** This won’t take long, I just want to see how some of the newer styles fit on you two.  It’ll give me a reasonable direction to head in, this art block is simply terrible.

**Karkat:** And you’re bothering on us, _why?_

**Kanaya:** You two have rather different body types from each other, it’s good for me to work with that variation.

**Sollux:** She means we’re probably going to ditch you halfway through.

**Kanaya:** And I also mean you two are the most readily available from my hive, unfortunately.

**Sollux:** What, because I let you crash in the other half of my recuperacoon whenever you feel like poking around at things you won’t buy and could have looked up online?

**Kanaya:** Precisely.

 

_He pulls a few more items off the racks and shoves a pile into Sollux and Karkat’s hands._

 

**Karkat:** Whoa wait a minute-

**Sollux:** Hey watch it-

**Kanaya:** Go try these on, I’ll meet you two in the fitting rooms in a bit.

 

_Karkat and Sollux exchange a look, almost like they’re making a silent agreement._

 

**Kanaya:** Don’t even dream of stepping out on me here.  I will make you miserable for the rest of my visit.

**Karkat:** (mumbling to herself as she and Sollux leave) Yeah, because we’re having a fucking _blast_ right now…

**Sollux:** Oh don’t even _start_ with your bitching.  Let’s just get this over with.

 

_The two make their way over to the fitting rooms, each claiming a stall.  The sounds of groaning and complaining mingle with the sound of fabric shuffling, zippers, snaps, and other clothing sound effects._

**Sollux:** God, this looks stupid… it’s itchy as hell too…

**Karkat:** (strained, sarcastic) Well that’s strange, it’s not like a hundred other poorly constructed trolls have had their sweaty husks in those clothes before you. (mumbles to self) Fuck, fuck… dammit…

**Sollux:** And what exactly is _your_ problem?

**Karkat:** Kanaya always does this shit.  He ALWAYS picks something too tight.

**Sollux:** Well are you at least able to cram your fat ass in there?

**Karkat:** Shut up, get over here, and help me.

**Sollux:** (leaves her stall) Oh yes, there is nothing more I look forward to than tucking your loose fatty bits into some ill fitting impractical nightmare.

**Karkat:** (unlocking the door so Sollux can enter) You don’t have to tell me twice about how stupid this thing is.  Why would any respectable troll wear this shit?

**Sollux:** (closes the door behind her, relocking it) I dunno, the kind that doesn’t move their dumb ass or never plans on fighting?

**Karkat:** I said _respectable._ (groans in frustration) Now zip this stupid thing up so we can pretend I tried before I need you to peel it off again.

**Sollux:** (smirk) Why KK, are you that eager to be naked and alone with me? (she starts the task that is zipping the back of the dress up)

**Karkat:** Oh shut the fuck up, Captor, you know how this ends every time.  Look, this thing is so stupidly tight, I think I’ll rip it apart at the seams if I so much as bend my arms. (there’s a moment of silence as Sollux is still battling with the zipper) … Well?

**Sollux:** Holy shit, just give me a minute, this requires more concentration than I thought.

**Karkat:** Oh my god, are you really so incompetent that you can’t work your way around a zipper?

**Sollux:** No, you just need to suck it in, fatass.

 

_Karkat would argue, but she sucks it all in with a deep breath, followed by the zipper easily clearing the rest of the distance up her back._

 

**Sollux:** There, that wasn’t so hard.

**Karkat:** Speak for yourself, fuckface.  Now that we’ve established it looks horrible, get it off me.

**Sollux:** (thoughtful) Hmm…

**Karkat:** Well?

**Sollux:** (appreciative of hot!KK) I don’t know, KK, I think Kanaya might have made a good pick for once.

**Karkat:** You are not doing this today, Sollux, I’m not in the mood.

**Sollux:** No, no.  I mean it.  You just need to…

 

_Sollux tugs at the dress in a few places, the sleeves, the waist, the hem, all the while mumbling in approval to herself.  She makes sure to brush her fingers over Karkat’s thighs, backside, waist, etc as suggestively as possible.  It is definitely serving its purpose to work up and fluster her._

 

**Sollux:** Yeah… see, this is working for you.

 

_She adjusts Karkat’s chest, more blatantly feeling her up and a stray whimper managing to make its way out of Karkat’s mouth._

 

**Sollux:** Yes, good.  Now you just have to never move ever again.

**Karkat:** (low, flatly) Peel this monstrosity off of me right now.

**Sollux:** I don’t know, it’s really tempting just to leave you-

 

_She’s interrupted by Karkat grabbing the front of her shirt and yanking her forward, kissing her hard and furiously.  A few stitches on the dress pop audibly before she pulls back, trying not to breathe as heavy._

 

**Karkat:** Get this off me now.

**Sollux:** (out of breath) Well if you’re going to keep bitching about it, fine.

 

_She loops an arm around Karkat’s waist and kisses her roughly, unzipping the back of her dress.  Karkat growls quietly in her throat, hooking her thumbs in the waistband of Sollux’s pants and underwear and pulling them down as swiftly as she can_

 

**Karkat:** Mm… wait, wait!

 

_Karkat pulls away to make sure the dress is slipped off her shoulders and over her hips completely before she finds herself shoved against the wall.  She’s about to protest when the sloppy makeouts are continued.  Sollux shuffles Karkat sideways onto the bench at the other end of the tiny fitting room.  Karkat fails to stifle a surprised moan when Sollux grinds against her, settling between her legs.  Sollux clamps a hand over mouth, but is slapped away._

 

**Karkat:** (trying to keep quiet, breathing heavy) Just hand me my sweater.

 

_Sollux leans back to grab the sweater from the floor, only handing it to Karkat before making quick work of removing her underwear._

 

**Karkat:** Wait, wait, wai- ahhh- (she muffles the rest of the moan in her sweater)

**Sollux:** (trying to keep her mouth shut to stifle the moans bubbling in her throat, her words are very strained) Mm, good job, KK… now… now maybe only half the store will hear you…

**Karkat:** (from under the sweater) As long as we don’t have to-ahhh…!  Mmm… stop and run again…

 

_Sollux’s bulges twist around Karkat’s, both of them having to make more of an effort to keep quiet.  Sollux is breathing hard through her nose, Karkat moaning into the sweater she has covering her face/bunched up in her mouth.  Karkat wraps her legs around Sollux’s waist, one of the yellow bulges slipping into her nook.  From under the sweater, she practically shrieks in pleasure, Sollux fails to keep down a groan of her own as they move against each other.  The bench creaks below them._

 

**Sollux:** (strained) KK, I’m… I’m almost… nnng…

 

_Karkat flails her arm near the edge of the bench._

 

**Karkat:** (lifts the sweater a little to speak clearly) Hand… hand me, ahhhh, shirt.  Black shirt.

 

_She presses the sweater back over her face, Sollux grabbing one of the shirts from the unworn pile Kanaya handed them and shoves it into Karkat’s hands.  She leans forward to shove her face into the other side of Karkat’s sweater and shouts her name into it as she comes.  Karkat is not long behind her and is just as quickly mopping up their genetic material.  Breathing heavy she sets aside her sweater._

 

**Karkat:** (dazed, breathing heavy) Get… get dressed.

**Sollux:** (sarcastic, satisfied) What no cuddling?

**Karkat:** (shoves Sollux off of her, throwing the sweater over her head quickly) Get dressed or I’m leaving you here, because I sure as hell am not going to be here when-

 

_There’s a clatter of the another door being thrown closed, the voices of a group of other trolls talking to each other and going about their business._

 

**Karkat:** (lowers her voice at the sounds) When someone wrings out that shirt or finds whatever I missed.

**Sollux:** Oh come on, they’re probably thoroughly mixed. 

**Karkat:** (pulling on her underwear and pants) Suit yourself then, I mean you have to play host to Kanaya.

 

_Karkat unlocks the door and makes a hasty retreat.  Sollux rushes to pull on her own clothes in realization._

**Sollux:** (half panicked) No…!  KK, okay, wait, I’m coming too!


End file.
